


So Beautiful

by Tippens101



Series: Dean's Daddy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean whined as Castiel tightened the laces on his corset. 'Shh, baby,' Castiel said. 'No noise. Be a good boy.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful

Dean whined as Castiel tightened the laces on his corset.

"Shh, baby," Castiel said. "No noise. Be a good boy."

Dean was on his knees in their bedroom, Castiel kneeling behind him. He checked the laces one more time and got up, walking in front of Dean.

"Such a good boy," he said as he stroked the side of Dean's face. "Let me see you, baby. Up."

Dean got up and stood still as Castiel raked his eyes over him.

The corset was bright green and covered his chest.

"Daddy, it's tight," Dean whined.

"I know baby." Castiel said. "Just for a little while, for me?"

"'Kay, Daddy."

***************

Dean sat in the backseat of the car, concentrating on not making any noise. He was uncomfortably hard in his jeans.

"Are you alright, baby boy?" Castiel asked when he glanced at Dean through the rearview mirror.

"My thingy went up, Daddy. Feels weird."

"You know not to touch it, right Dean?" Castiel said seriously. "Only naughty little boys touch their thingys'."

"No, Daddy. 'm a good boy."

****************

"Do you want to try on the blue ones or the red ones?" Castiel asked, holding one of each.

Dean thought for a few seconds, and then said "Blue one!" and held out his right foot. Castiel slipped his foot into the shoe and tied it tightly, then did the same to his left foot.

Dean got off the chair and walked around, so Castiel could make sure the shoes weren't to big.

I want to fuck him right now, Castiel thought, staring at Dean's ass. That corset is just making him look so sexy. He started thinking about grabbing Dean and fucking him against the wall.

"Can we get these, Daddy?" Castiel snapped out of his reverie and looked at Dean.

"Of course, baby."

Dean smiled sweetly at him.

As soon as they got home, Castiel took Dean's shirt off.

He stood behind him slowly undid the laces of the corset, and it fell to the floor.

Dean exhaled and Castiel stroked his back lightly.

"My good boy," he said. "So beautiful."

Dean mewled and started palming himself through his jeans. Castiel stopped stroking his back and moved in front of him.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing?"

Dean immediately took his hand off his crotch.

"Daddy, I didn't mean-"

"Bedroom," Castiel growled.

"But-"

"Now."

Dean ran to the bedroom and stood facing the bed. He waited for 45 minutes before Castiel came in.

"Daddy," he whined. "I'm sorry."

"I know baby," Castiel said, standing in front of him. "You still have to be punished." He undid Dean's belt and put it on the edge of the bed. He knelt, undid Dean's shoes, taking them and then his socks off. Next, he got up and took off Dean's pants and boxers. he pointed to the bed. "Facedown."

Dean whimpered as he obeyed him.

Castiel picked up the belt.

"You were being so good today, Dean," he said, disappointment clear in his voice..

"I know Daddy," Dean said. "I did a bad boy thing. 'm sorry."

Castiel cracked the belt against his lower back. Dean kept still and quiet. He hit the same spot two more times, then started hitting his ass. Alternating between each cheek, he got 10 smacks.

He hit each of Dean's thighs twice, then stopped, panting. He dropped the belt on the floor and quickly stripped.

"Dean, get on your back, carefully."

Dean did as he was told, wincing when he settled. Castiel got on the bed with him.

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy, Daddy," he said, wrapping his arms around Castiel. He lied his head on his shoulder.

Castiel put his arm around his shoulders.

"I know, baby," he said.

Dean looked down and saw Castiel's cock, curling toward his stomach and dripping precum.

"Daddy," he said looking back at him. "Can I..." he glanced back at Castiel's cock and bit his lip.

"Only if you want, sweetheart."

Dean crawled down his body. He placed his mouth on the head of Castiel's cock, sucking gently, relishing the salty taste. Castiel thrust into his mouth, his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat.

Dean relaxed his throat and sucked hard. He pulled off until just the head was in his mouth, then sunk back down until Castiel's balls rested against his chin.

"Good boy," Castiel said. "That's what good boys do, Dean."

Dean let his teeth gently scrape Castiel's cock.

Castiel shouted and came down his throat.

"Up here baby," Castiel said. Dean pulled his mouth off of Castiel's soft cock and moved up onto the pillow next to Castiel.

"I love you, Daddy," he said.

"I love you, too baby boy." Castiel gripped Dean's cock and started stroking it slowly.

Dean thrust up into his hand, whining.

It wasn't long before he came all over Castiel's hand.

Castiel brought his hand up to Dean's face, who obediently sucked the cum covered fingers into his mouth.

When they were clean, he slid them out and wrapped both of his arms around Dean, pulling him close.

He reached for the blanket and pulled it over the both of them.

**************

Dean woke up a few hours later, and started shaking Castiel.

"Daddy," he said. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

After they both got dressed, Castiel heated up some chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes, which Dean got all over his face.

After cleaning Dean up, he asked Castiel if they could watch "Finding Nemo".

Castiel put in the movie, then lied on the couch, head resting on the armrest, Dean lying on him.

Dean sucked on his pacifier as Castiel continuously stroked his hair.

"Love you, Dean," he said. "My good boy."


End file.
